A need exists for a method to build a compression garment configured to treat deep vein thrombosis prophylaxis
A further need exists for a method to build a medical aid for the elderly that uses a shape memory alloy.
A need exists for a method to build a compression garment that uses a knitted fabric as the flexible backing to aid as a medical device to reducing swelling.
A need exists for a method to build a compression garment that provides compression, such as on feet and ankles to reduce swelling.
A need exists for a method to build a compression garment usable for treating lymphedema.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.